Secrets Revealed - Family Secrets Series - Part 2
by WildWriter95
Summary: It's been 10 years since Renee escaped from Bella. Bella has spent the last 10 years hunting her down but at a cost. Leaving her family and the love of her life behind she has gone off on her own to find Renee and finally putting an end to her, with the hope of finally getting some answers. However what she finds on her path to answers in something she never imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYONE! **

**I am finally here with the sequel for Family Curse.**

**YAY ITS EXCITING!**

**I hope you are all here and excited as well. **

**SUMMARY: ****It's been 10 years since Renee escaped from Bella. Bella has spent the last 10 years hunting her down but at a cost. Leaving her family and the love of her life behind she has gone off on her own to find Renee and finally putting an end to her, with the hope of finally getting some answers. However what she finds on her path to answers in something she never imagined, the one person she thought she could trust the most she can't and she becomes heartbroken. Will Bella be able to get through it all and finally put an end to all these secrets?**

**Just a few things to look forward to, Alice is finally in the series but not as you should expect. She is quiet different from the book series.**

**Also we have J Jenks here, he will play a much bigger role than his also did in the books.**

**Also a lot has changed it Bella so expect her to act differently than she did in the first story.**

**Anywa enjoy!**

* * *

**Secrets Revealed**

**Chapter 1: Ten Years Later**

Edward's POV

I arrived at the back doors to the house. It was quiet due to the fact that Rose and Emmett had once again gone away, Carlisle was at work, and Jasper had been wandering off for a while, he always came back but what he did with his days I didn't know. Esme and Bella had left the house for a girl's day and who knows when they would be back.

Walking through the door I heard Esme humming to herself in the kitchen. Smiling to myself I made my way to her. She turned when she heard me and smiled widely "oh hello darling, where have you been?" I returned her smile

"I went for a hunt, gave me something to do since you stole my girl." She chuckled

"I didn't steal her, she stole me, and we have a fantastic time." I nodded

"I'm glad." I paused for a moment "where is my girl?" Esme shrugged

"I don't know, have you checked your room?" I shook my head

"No I only just got back, but I will do it now." I pecked her cheek before turning and walking out of the kitchen. Why she was in there I don't know? No one in the house hold ate real food but whatever made her happy.

Having the house soundproofed made it difficult to hear Bella, wherever she was, it was the one thing that humans had invented that made us vampires feel slightly human, with no super hearing through sound proof walls we actually had to find someone or something, something being a phone that we have dropped or left behind.

I made it to the top floor where mine and Bella's room was located and walked in "Bella, love, are you in here?" It was silent, so that was a no. I was about to turn and leave the room when I noticed a piece of paper lying on our bed on my pillow. I walked around my bed and sat down before picking up the piece of paper, it was a letter in Bella's handwriting.

_My Dear Edward,_

_What do I write to make this up to you? I have no idea but I have to do what I am doing and I need you to promise me that you will do as I ask and not what you want. First I must say that being with you Edward makes me the most happiest woman, well vampire, on the planet. You have your flaws as everyone does but to me you are perfect, you make me laugh and smile like no one has ever done before and everyday it causes me to love you more than I do. I don't know how you make me feel the way I do, but this pure happiness that I feel is only because of you._

_Some days though that happiness is clouded with the bitter memory of Renee, knowing that she has escaped and is out there somewhere doing god knows what annoys me and worries me. I need to stop her, kill her, so that I can be free of the bitterness that sits in the back of my mind. I know you are probably thinking that I don't need to worry about her, but if she knows she can never get my human blood than she will be forced to use my father's and I don't want him involved in any of this more than he already is._

_I am going to find her, I am going to hunt her down and stop her. The first thing I need though is for you not to follow, do not try to find me and stop me, I just need to be left alone, I need to know that you are all safe and that you won't get killed in the crossfire. Also please do not have me for this. I love you Edward and I hope soon that I will return and be with you._

_I love you so much._

_Bella_

Holding the letter I knew if it was possible I would be crying. She was gone? I stood from the bed and went to the closets, things were missing and I noticed she had left her phone and laptop behind. I than checked the top of the closet where she kept ten grand in cash. That was also gone. Sighing heavily I sunk down to the ground and began to sob, a dry sob.

It wasn't for a matter of hours before Esme arrived to find me, minutes later Carlisle returned home. No one knew what to do, she was gone with no trace, and I didn't know it at the time but the next time I saw her wouldn't be for ten years.

-Ten Years Later-

My fist flew through the tree like it was nothing. Emmett clapped and hooted as I let my anger out. He laughed as the tree fell to the ground causing all sorts of animals to run and fly away in fear. Walking over to the boulder that Emmett sat on he asked "feel better?" I shrugged

"Yeah I bit, be better if it was the real thing." Emmett nodded

"Of course it would, but this is for Esme's sake, she is sick and tired of you destroying her house with your temper." I frowned

"I know, I don't know how she hides it all, Bella is her daughter and I don't ever see her upset." Emmett nodded

"You might not see it physically but you can in her eyes, they are heartbroken, she just doesn't let it out like you do. I have seen her though sometimes when you're not home. I have caught her in yours and Bella's room holding the photo of you two that was taken not long before she disappeared. I have also heard her talk to Carlisle; she missed Bella just as much as you do." I looked at Emmett and could see he missed her as well.

I knew everyone did, even Jasper and he hadn't know her for very long. I always seemed to get caught up in myself and I never considered everyone else. I just hoped that Bella was alive. It had been ten years and nothing, no contact, not even a note saying she was ok.

Bella's POV

I walked down the street at a human pace; looking for the coffee shop that Alice said we were to meet at. This woman drove me insane, she was paranoid beyond belief that she was constantly being followed so we never met at the same place twice, and she was always giving me a new number every week to contact her on. I spotted the shop across the road and smiled. I paused though when I felt my phone ring in my pocket.

Looking down I saw Jasper's name flash on the screen. I smiled and answered "hello Jasper."

"Hello Bella."

"What can I do for you?" Jasper chuckled

"Always to the point. Jenks has something for you." I smiled

"Yep. Fantastic, what is it?" I questioned him

"Not over the phone, when you can meet us at the location I am sending you, let me know when you are on your way." I sighed

"Ok, should be about an hour or so." I hung up from Jasper and made my way across the street. I needed to talk to Alice. Walking into the shop I spotted her in the corner drinking her normal coffee. Yes Alice was a human, but a very special human. Ever since she was a child, Alice had the ability to see the future. Her parents had feared her abilities and given her away, unable to handle their strange child. When she was sixteen I had found her, seven years ago, she had run away from the mad house that her parents had stuck her in and had been living on the streets.

I found her, got her an apartment and a job and in return she helped me out when I needed it, she was almost like a younger sister who I loved. Sitting down she smiled at me "hi" I returned it by not as wide or happy as hers.

"Hello Ally."

"You weren't followed were you?" I sighed

"No I was not, now stop being paranoid and tell me what you saw." She handed me a sketch pad and opened it to a page.

"This is what I saw." Looking at the image I noticed four faces, Edward's, Renee's, Charlie's and mine. In less detail I could also make out, Aro. I frowned "they were the only faces I could make out, but you were all fighting, hundred's, some human some vampire. It looked like a full on war." I stared at the picture taking it in. _A war? Could all of this really be about someone wanting to start a war? _Looking back at her I smiled

"Thanks for this, do you mind if I take it?" She shook her head

"Of course not." I tore the page from the book and smiled when I saw the next page. It was Alice kissing Jasper. I showed it to her

"Something you want to tell me?" She blushed

"No it hasn't happened yet, we haven't met." She snatched her book back and I stood up

"Ok, I will see you later, oh and I know him, his name is Jasper." She smiled and I left her. Checking my phone I used to address to find my way to Jasper and Jenks. Once I found it, I contacted Jasper and twenty minutes later they arrived. It was an old diner that smelled old and was almost empty. We sat down at a booth and Jenks pulled out his laptop.

"This is what I found. Renee had some movement with your father, as you father informed us, her taking him to Italy for a holiday." I nodded "well I found out that the hotel that your father is staying out is two blocks from where the Volturi hide out." I frowned and snapped

"I know this already." Jasper sighed

"Yeah well it turns out that only vampires who know the passage that you have been looking for to sneak in were all wiped out, except one. These vampires were used by the Volturi when they past their own law of no exposure. They were guards of this entrance was used to bring the human president in and out, along with over government officials from other countries." Jasper explained

"Are you telling me that the governments of countries know about our existence?" Jenks frowned

"We aren't a hundred percent but it is possible, also the one guard that was killed by the Volturi was well…" he slid me a piece of paper with a name. I couldn't help but frown '_Edward MASON'. _Edward's birth name.

"Edward was involved with the Volturi?" Jasper nodded

"Yes and not long before you two met, his last bender was when this happened." I sighed heavily and leant back

"According to my source, the Volturi are having a special guest in two weeks, maybe it's my chance to find this entrance if they use it." Jenks frowned

"Why not just find Edward?" I looked at him

"I know where he is, I just don't want him involved in any of this." Jasper looked up from his hands and at me

"Bella he is already involved."


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO EVERYONE! **

**Here is chapter two! YAY! Sorry for the wait! Been super busy!**

**Thank you to those who have reviewed, faved and followed! Means a lot!**

**Also if you want to follow updates on all my fanfiction, I now have a Live Journal which you can follow or you can like my page on Facebook! The links are on my profile!**

**Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

**Secrets Revealed**

**Chapter 2: Involved**

Edward's POV

I stood at the back door looking out into the yard the led out into the forest. I had just got back from a hunt with Emmett and had spent the last hour just standing at the trees. I did this sometimes for hours a day, hoping that Bella would walk through them, laughing and smiling. She would say she just lost her way and how much she missed me and I would just steal her away. I knew now though that that would never happen and I would be waiting for a long time. I knew though that when she returned home Renee would most likely be dead and that she would be a very different Bella. But I knew that no matter how different she was, I would love her anyway. I don't think she could possible do anything that would cause me to be angry with her.

Turning away from the door I turned to face Esme, she was sitting down playing chess with Carlisle. I walked over and said "Has there been anything from your contacts?" Carlisle shook his head

"No, not one of them has seen Bella since she was in New York." I frowned

"Well then they aren't trying hard enough, she has to be somewhere." Carlisle sighed

"My daughter isn't stupid Edward, if she doesn't want to be found she won't be; I am sure in the last ten years she has learned to cover her tracks; I doubt we will find her." Esme spoke up. Anger and frustration flooded her voice and she showed it by standing up and walking up the stairs. Her fists clenched as she disappeared. I could hear the sad and annoyed thoughts that flooded her head as she made her way to her room. By the time I pushed her thoughts away from me and came back to reality, Carlisle had stood up and had begun to follow her up the stairs.

I sighed heavily once again, it seemed all any of us did these days was sigh. I had once again upset Esme and it was never intentional. I think though that if I were to disappear she would see it as a blessing, I think I remind her too often that Bella ran away from us, we all knew that she was trying to protect us but in the end, her leaving could possible put us in more danger if she causes the Volturi too much trouble. Not that I wouldn't fight to protect her. No matter what trouble she caused, if she needed me I would be there to stand beside her and hold my head high.

Dropping onto the couch I brought the pillow up to my face and held it there. I just wanted to be swallowed up. I threw the pillow away and stood up, I walked upstairs and decided to try and pass the time. Sitting down at my piano I could see the thin layer of dust that had begun to settle since I hadn't used it in several months.

Bella's POV

The drive seemed to drag. Sitting in the passenger seat Jasper tried to keep my mind off the fact that I was about to force information out of someone I loved. Alice had told me before I left that all she could see was that it was about to get a lot more difficult for me. That just caused me to become even more annoyed so I tried to just focus on dealing with the reaction I would most likely receive from my family.

The 'Welcome to Forks' sign appeared and I sighed heavily. I told Jasper to pull over and he did. I climbed out of the car and he asked "what are you doing?" I frowned

"I cannot show up in the car with you, they need to think I have had no connection with you at all. So show up in an hour. That should hopefully be a big enough gap to deal with everything." Jasper nodded

"Yes boss." He climbed back into his car and drove off. Sighing once more I took off into the brush. It took minute a minute to reach the Cullen's backyard. Looking around, I could only sense three vampires, two on the lower level and one up in the attic. Listening I heard Edward playing his piano, so that is where I headed. Jumping up to the attic I slipped inside without making a sound. Walking into Edward's music room his back was to me. Standing there I crossed my arms and just listened as he played. His music stopped though when he finally noticed I was behind him. He didn't move, his hands just dropped into his lap. I sighed and spoke up "are you not going to turn and face me?" he shook his head

"I don't want you to disappear." I smiled softly

"I don't have much time and I have to leave soon, I just need to ask you something so please turn and face me." He stood from his seat and turned to me. He smiled at me softly

"Your home" I nodded and whispered

"For now I am, but as I said I have to go soon, I am short on time." Edward shook his head

"Why are you in such a rush to run away, I haven't seen you in ten years and you already want to run away." I sighed

"I don't want to run away Edward, but I am so close, so close to finally ending this and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for…" he interrupted me

"If it wasn't for what? Do you think one of us is conspiring against you now and is working for Renee? Is that it? Because all you seem to care about are that woman and the Volturi, not the fact that you have a family here who loves you and misses you." I frowned

"Edward I am here to see you, and yes it has to do with Renee and the Volturi and I don't have time to catch up. So will you help me or not? Or do I have to force it out of you?" Edward smiled

"I would like to see you try." I uncrossed my arms

"Where and how do you get into the secret entrance that the Volturi use to sneak in their mortal guest when they need to have a chat?" Edward frowned "and don't give me that crap that you don't know what I am talking about. My sources place you working for the Volturi just before we met. You were a part of a group of Volturi Guards that protected and escorted those who used the entrance. Nine out of the ten vampires were eliminated but the tenth survived. The name of the tenth vampire is Edward Mason." I paused for a moment, taking a breath that I didn't need "Mason is your birth name is it not?" Edward sat back down on the piano stool and nodded

"Yeah it is, but Bella you are not going anywhere near that, if they find out that you know about them telling the human government they will kill you." I smiled

"I would like to see them try. They haven't succeeded so far." Edward walked over to me

"What do you mean?" I sighed heavily

"It doesn't matter now Edward. I just need to know what you know so that I can sneak in and find out if that is where they are hiding Renee from me. Once I find her I can get whatever other information from her, than she will be gone, than once I take down the Volturi I will back with you. So please just tell me what you want to know." Edward stood there silently for a minute before he shook his head

"No Bella I'm sorry, I am not going to tell you all this so you can go running off into the clutches of the Volturi and allow them to kill you, or worse recruit you." I frowned

"Well I am sorry to hear that." He nodded

"I am sorry too." He walked closer to me. He cupped my cheek and leant down to kiss my lips. Before his lips touched mine I grabbed him by his hair and threw him across the room. He hit the wall with a crash and looked up at me in shock.


End file.
